Roleplay Party
Roleplay Party is a roleplaying Kirby version of Mario Party games yaaaaaaaaay (Minigame charity is going on think of your own ideas for minigamems and help Roleplay Party to get bigger) Playable characters *Knuckle Dee *PsyKirb *Waddle Dee *Lirby *Hirby *Nurvy *Jurby *Wizzy *Chip *Starfury *Pirby *Susie *Krystal (Secret character, unlock by completing Story Mode as PsyKirb) *Pres. Haltmann (the least secret character of all, buy him for 30 000 (so expensive) Party Points for him to join the game) *Deci (secret character, unlock by beating the final board) *Dreamsquid (secret character, unlock after getting at least 64 stars in the game and winning) *Roman (secret character, unlock by playing Kirby Golf at least once) *Red (secret character, unlock by clearing Warp-Star Derby in less than 25 seconds) The Story After the events of (insert the number of Roleplays here) parts, it seems that Dedede signed them all to be in a reality show party game. They need to play through some stages, fight some bosses, play minigames (includes Kirby-torturing ones because 3 times D wants it) and Escargoon's commentary or they'll die. Who'll get the contract to work for Dedede and get lotsa money for being the best? Oh and all the baddies want the money too. So we start at Whispy Forest. Whispy sets up traps and obstacles, but we avoid them, confront King Doo which wants to take our glory, he drops some stars for us and then we fight Whispy. Nuff said. Onwards to Onion Ocean! Repeat the similar progress until Assimetric Arctic, where Daroach tries to steal the money, but fails.Shadow Kirby is doiing that next time. In Dedede Castle, when Dedede's about to give the winner's reward, Magolor captures the treasure. Then Susie, and at the end Dark Matter. The true SuperStar gets the money and wins life. The end. Boards *Whispy Forest *Onion Ocean *Donut Desert *Asimmetric Arctic *Tango Tropics *Dedede Castle *Access Ark Bosses Whispy Forest Miniboss: King Doo Boss: Whispy Woods Onion Ocean Miniboss: Fatty Puffer Boss: Fatty Whale Donut Desert Miniboss: King Golem Boss: Mr. Dooter Assimetric Arctic Miniboss: Flame Galbaros Boss: Daroach Tango Tropics Miniboss: Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright Boss: Shadow Kirby Dedede Castle Miniboss: Master Hand and Crazy Hand Boss: Magolor Access Ark Miniboss: Susie Boss: Dark Matter Minigames Free-For-All *Warp-Star Derby - you are slot-stars in the machine. Pass the finish line 4 times to win. You will slip on the turns if you'll go too fast. This minigame has Record System in it. **Controls: Hold A to accelerate, B to brake *50 yard hop - it's 100 yard hop, but half of it. It can generate one of the three courses, chosen randomly. **Controls: A to jump one space, B to jump two spaces *Hypernova Inhale - you ate the Hypernova Fruit (other spiecies than Puffball have some inhaling machine) and you need to inhale as much blocks as you can within 10 seconds. **Controls: rotate the Wii Remote to inhale 2 vs. 2 *Table Teefball - two players play on team Tiff (blue), while the others play on the team Tuff (red). The table has a goalie, 2 defenders near the team's goal, 3 attackers near the enemy goal and 6 in the middle for each team. The goal (get it) is to score the most in 60 seconds. One player controls the "attackers", while the second controls the "defenders". **Controls: Arrows - tilt the footballers pole, A button - swap between the poles *Bonus Break - one player is on the platform from the level completing and jumps to break the blocks. The other balances the platform for ally to break. The ones who break the most blocks win. **Controls ***Platform-controller - arrows to move sideways ***Jumper - arrows to move, A to bounce off the platform *Sleigh Slide - you ride on sleigh through Shiver Star to the finish line. You need to collect candies that are above you. **Controls: ***Sleigh Driver - arrows to move sideways ***Jumper - A to jump and collect candy 1 vs. 3 *Ball-A-Trophe: One player is on a big ball like Lemmy's or Marx's and tries to squish the other players in the circular ring before the time runs out. **Controls: ***Single Player - Tilt the Wii Remote to send the ball in that direction. ***The Trio: Arrows to move. *Hacking Havoc - one player controls the Computer Virus Program, while others try to survive for 30 seconds. There are 3 viruses to choose from: The Magician, which shoots one way-homing projectiles, The Knight, which runs around slashing people for a while and The Dragon, which makes a line of fire for few seconds **Controls: ***Single Player - arrows to choose the Virus, A to relase it ***The Trio - arrows to run, A to jump *Bot Bash - one player is on a field while three others are in Robobot Armors. Their goal is to punch the one player three times. The Trio can bump themselves and punch though, which'll stun them. **Controls: ***Solo - arrows to move ***The Trio - arrows to move, B to punch Duel *Cactus Curve - You are sticked to the wall, just like in minigame from Mario Party 2/3 and you need to deliver a cactus to Megaman Kirby. At the end you trip and kill Kirby so whatever, but you got money from teh enemies. **Controls: Spam the A button as hard as u can *Star Rod Shootout - everyone flies in a 3D arena and has a Star Rod. The goal is to shoot others down with the power of the Rod. Everyone has 4 hits before failing. **Controls: arrows to move, hold A to ascent, B to shoot from the Rod *Fast Format - everyone is on the (insert name of the 2nd secret City Trial veichle that can go super fast) and the goal is to charge it enough to go the furthest distance by inputting the most amount of buttons within 10 seconds. **Controls: A, B, R, L, Circle Pad, 1, 2, Arrows - put the input Boss Minigames *King Doo Dooper - You all have Game n' Watch buckets and you need to collect King Doo's spheres to climb over him and spill the oil at him. You can collect more oil to get more points at once. You can't move while bucketing. You lose points by getting hit by an energy sphere, which go faster in the 2nd phase or by someone who will decide to spill the oil on you. **Controls: Hold A to keep your bucket on watch, arrows to move, B to spill the oil. *Whispy War - You are in a circular area with Whispy in the middle. The goal is to find the Wagon and charge at Whispy for points. You lose points by Whispy's puffs and apples and little woodies (from Kirby 64), that can throw you off the wagon. **Controls: Arrows to move, A to jump, B to punch (to throw the player off the wagon) and charge up the Wagon, relase B to smash, A - B is air kick *Fat Fright - So, everyone is in a submarine when Fatty Puffer attacks. You need to collect the power orbs for missles. The more you get, the stronger you attack and get more points. Beware of FP's rolling attacks and Squishies! **Controls: Arrows - move around, B - shoot the missle Extra Minigames *Kirby Golf - you have golf courses and minigolf courses and Kirby is the golf ball. Hit him the least times and get him to the hole. The least points wins. *Roleplay Avalanche - It's Kirby Avalanche, what else to say? You can play 2 players against each other or take part in the mini tournament of up to 8 players! Also there are conversations at the start and expressions! **Conversations (the first character begins speaking): Hirby vs Waddle Dee -Hi Waddle Dee are you ready? -I heard that somewhere. But anyways prepare to chill out! -So here it is - let's Avalanche then! Pres. Haltmann vs PsyKirb -My buisness skills reach maximum! -But I don't think your Avalanche skills do (REKT!!!) -You are annoying as that little pink ball! -Come at me and show what you've got! PsyKirb vs Pres. Haltmann -You again? I thought I beated Star Dream! -I'm not dead, it was just an illusion! -Illusion? But Avalanche isn't an illusion, right? -That's right! I will mess you up! Chip vs Dreamsquid -YOU AGAIN? I HATE YOU! -Calm down and relax. Everything will be dreamy-fine -I will pop your dreams and destroy your soul! Dreamsquid vs Chip -Oh hello! -What are YOU doing here? I'm better at Avalanche than you, you scrub! -Oooooh... I will be your worst nightmare then! Lirby vs Hirby -Brother! -Why are we fighting against ourselves? -Just for fun? -Oh... Hirby vs Lirby -Erm... -It's not a good matchup... -I can't fight you! -Come on, don't be a shy guy! Let's Avalanche! Category:Kirby RP Category:Fangame Category:Game